Pyrrha's Happiness
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Pyrrha couldn't feel happier. Everything was being perfect. But would she finally be able to hear the words she most wanted to from his partner? A Prequel to A Parent's Visit.


Pyrrha woke up feeling the most refreshed she had being since coming to Beacon. After stretching she looked around. Nora was in Ren's bed again murmuring something about pancakes and Ursa, while Ren looked quite happy albeit his body position looked uncomfortable (which explain why he was always doing stretches). She giggled and looked at Jaune's bed by her side. He was sleeping peacefully, one arm out of bed and his face against the pillow. She smiled and remembered the greatest moment she had with him since they met till that very moment.

 _He wore a dress for me. We danced all night and he basically only looked at me. He was a gentlemen and god how well he dances._

She gentle bit her lips. Maybe she had a chance with him. He did not hit on Weiss for a week now and he felt more confident in his fighting after defeating many Grimm during the incident two days ago. And yet he remained humble, saying that he was still a long way to go. He improved so much while still being just himself. Pyrrha always feared that he would change to something she wouldn't like if he imporved his skills, but it didn't look like it would be the case.

"Hmmmm…"

He turned around and stretched, and Pyrrha observed him, her ever present smile becoming bigger. He opened his eyes and sat up, and turned to look to Pyrrha. He gave her a small smile and got up, wearing shorts and a t-shirt (he still had the onesie, but Pyrrha convinced him to use it only when extremely necessary). She looked back with her ever present smile, tough she really wanted to hug him for a bit.

"Hi Pyr… Do we have classes early today?"

"Yes, combat class."

"Greeeeaaaaat. Can we skip it? Do you think she would let me off the hook if I wear a girl's uniform?"

"Jaune!" she laughed hard and saw Nora and Ren waking up. She murmured a sorry to them, but in fact she didn't want Jaune to use a dress anymore.

"Hey, everybody was really supportive of me in a dress. I am surprised no one mocked me after that. Even Yang and Cardin didn't say a word!"

"That is because Yang was impressed with your courage to humiliate yourself for a friend, everyone was, while Nora gave Cardin and his legs threatening looks", Ren affirmed and everyone laughed. That explained why Cardin was terrified every time they crossed that night.

"Jaune, it is true. Everyone respected you courage to do that for me", Pyrrha added and smiled at Jaune. She not only respected his courage, she was elated by it.

"For you Pyr, I would fight all Grimm plus the White Fang plus Cardin in a battle skirt. I think I shall go take a bath and wait for humiliation at today's classes", he said getting up and taking his things to the bathroom.

If he looked back he would see that Pyrrha had a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks. She couldn't help it when Jaune said something so nice and sweet to her. She that almost gave up hope now felt she had a big chance. But she wondered what she had to do to make Jaune realize how she felt. She really wanted to be more than friends with the one boy that ignored all of her fame and status and just treated her like a normal girl. But last night, she felt like a princess in a fairy tale.

Nora and Ren just nodded in approval.

…

"You won!" Pyrrha said giving Jaune a hug after he defeated Russell in a fight. It wasn't easy, but he was able to pull it off.

"Well, thanks to you." The humble statement made Pyrrha smile, and she hold his hands between hers. "No Jaune, it is all your effort"

"Celebrate you little victory while you can, Jauney boy!" Cardin growled but didn't dare to do more as Jaune was surrounded by his team and RWBY. Both Nora and Yang just wanted a excuse to make team CRDL suffer a humiliating defeat and some broken bones, and Cardin was smart enough to not mess with them.

"Your progress is quite visible Mr. Arc, you can feel proud of yourself", Miss Goodwitch added, and Jaune gave a small laugh.

"I owe it to Pyr and you. Thanks."

Miss Goodwitch smiled and nodded. She never expected Jaune to become as good as most other students, and she now understood why Ozpin kept him in Beacon. The teacher tough felt proud of him, as nothing was more rewarding to her than seeing one of her students growing. Meanwhile Pyrrha couldn't feel more happy, her arms now around Jaune's neck, and she would stayed like that forever if they weren't urged to sit down.

"Pyr, I think there is something I have to do", Jaune said to her in a very low but serious voice, leaving her worried. He hardly sounded serious, but when he did she knew something was bothering him deeply.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her big green eyes over Jaune. She couldn't not worry about him. He was that important to her.

"Cardin might just tell everyone how I get into Beacon if he fell threatened, so I will talk with the headmaster first." She knew he was seriously thinking about that.

"Jaune! What if he decided to expel you!" she protested but felt his hand holding hers gently. Her eyes and his were locked on one another.

"I will come back, this time the right way. I don't want to lose all I acquired here, my friends, my team and you Pyr."

Pyrrha's heart was beating fast. Jaune gave her his most gentle and confident smile, and she could not avoid to smile. He wasn't just a boy anymore. His desire to be the person she knew he was finally was showing and she decided to support his decision. Even at the risk of being apart, she decided to trust his partner, the person she was in love with. And she decided if Jaune wasn't with her, she would follow him anywhere.

…

"He knew?" Pyrrha said in shock as Jaune told her and the team about his talk with Ozpin.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to see what someone with no combat training whatsoever was capable to do. And what kind of man I was to desire to put my life at risk to protect others against deadly creatures that most people wouldn't even dare to get close to", Jaune stated to Pyrrha. Ren and Nora were baffled.

"And you was allowed to stay?" questioned Ren, in his usual calm tone. Ren considered Jaune a good friend and didn't want to see him go as much as everyone else.

"He said as long as my grades keep improving, that I train with Pyr and that I keep being me, whatever it means, he will allow it", he said with a smile before Pyrrha hugged and cried on his shoulder. She never felt so relieved and happy in her life.

"Sorry to have you worried Pyr. I am not going anywhere…" he answered hugging her back and caressing her hair. Ren and Nora nodded in approval; tough Nora had other thoughts in her mind.

"You better not…" she said while still crying and hugging him. She would not let Jaune do anything else that could separate them, she promised herself.

…

Jaune was studying with Blake at the library. He told team RWBY about his situation, and everyone, even Weiss (tough she did give him a two hours long lecture), decided to help him study, and he was clearly decided to dedicate himself to improve his grades and skills. Pyrrha was proud of him, and couldn't take her green eyes of the blonde knight. Thanks to his honesty, Cardin had absolutely no way to blackmail him, his bonds with the team become stronger (tough Nora demanded pancakes as an apology, and Ruby, cookies).

"Pyr?" he called her, and she jumped for a moment. She was lost in thought for a moment.

"Yes Jaune?" she said after a deep breath to calm herself and deliver him her best smile.

"I am going to the city and I wonder if you want something?" he told her with his usual carefree smile.

 _I want you you, dense oak!_

"Thanks but I don't need anything. Can I go with you?" she said praying that he would say yes. It was far too long since they spend any time just the two of them and she would use any opportunity to do so.

"I would love to, but don't you have that class with long ranged weapons later?" he said to her, and she frowned and cursed internally. For the very first time she hated school.

 _Oh come on! Why today of all days I had to forget I have a class!_

"Yes I have…" she lamented, giving a cute sad face that Jaune never saw before.

"We could go somewhere any of these days", he said with a bit of concern for her, making Pyrrha smile like the teenage girl she actually was.

"Yes, I will see when I can."

…

Pyrrha was jealous. While Jaune stopped hitting on Weiss (and she haven't saw him hitting on anyone else), Jaune popularity increased a lot during the last week. Many girls talked to him after he wore a dress ( _for me!_ She protested mentally) and thought off him as adorable if dorky. Then it happened that while in the city Jaune got into a fight protecting Velvet, the cute bunny Faunus from team CFVY from some people in the city when he was doing some shopping. While proud of his act of bravery, her dark, jealous side wanted all of his good sides to be for her eyes only.

Now every girl in Beacon was talking about how brave, gentle and correct he was, all qualities Pyrrha knew he had since she first talked with him (or at least it was how she looked back at it) and now all girls (and even some guys) were hitting on Jaune (or at least it was how she looked at it, angrily). And Velvet and Jaune were talking a lot now and Pyrrha had to admit Velvet was one of the three cute girls in Beacon (Ruby and Nora were the other two, tough Nora was cute in a sugar rushed and murderous way). Pyrrha was seriously contemplating just grabbing Jaune and hugging AND kissing him in the middle of any public space where everyone would see that he belonged to her.

 _I never knew I could be this childish and possessive! This can't be me! Jaune doesn't belong to me and I should be happy he is now popular. But I want to murder every girl that comes close to him! Or at least make Nora break their legs!_

"Pyr?"Jaune called her and she immediately smiled, because since the dance everytime they talked Pyrrha faintly hoped he would tell her what she always wanted to hear. He now only called her Pyr, and she loved he had made this nickname for her. While he had nicknames for everyone, the way he said hers always sounded special.

"Yes Jaune?"

"I am free tomorrow afternoon, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

'Just… us?' _please say yes!_

"Hmm, yeah. But if you want I can call…"

"NO! I mean, I am sure our friends are busy tomorrow… So why bother then?" and on the back of her head, Pyrrha threatened everyone with bloody murder if anyone tried to get between them.

"OK?" Jaune gave her a smile and they set out the details.

Pyrrha was now radiant. An afternoon all alone with Jaune. No classes, no girls (and some guys) to interrupt them. Maybe she could even confess! The thought made her blush and smile and almost skip while walking. Pyrrha was raised to be a champion, and doing those simple things anyone her age did was actually a rarity for her. One of the reasons she decided to enter Beacon and leave the competitions was to experience those little pleasures.

That was when she stumbled on Velvet.

"I am sorry Velvet!" she said with a worried face while helping Velvet up. Pyrrha hated that she saw in a cute girl like Velvet as a rival for Jaune's affection.

"It is OK. Something good happened? You are glowing!"

"What?" she say, but now Pyrrha was glowing red. "No, nothing happened…"

"Did Jaune invited you out?"

"WHA!" she lost her voice at the affirmation. She couldn't believe she was that obvious. Velvet giggled.

"Jaune actually asked me to give him some tips on how not embarrass himself when with you, he actually said. I think he might want to… you know…", Velvet looked at the happy face Pyrrha was wearing, and Pyrrha felt awful for being jealous of the Faunus for a while.

"He did…"

"He always speak kindly of you. I think he might like you."

"Jaune… me…" Pyrrha felt her heart stop and then start in rush mode. Would Jaune really like her much she liked him or would that be just gratitude and friendship. Velvet noticed her doubts and smiled, then held Pyrrha's hands. Velvet saw in both of them friends, and wanted everything to work for the duo.

"Pyrrha, I suggest you use clothes you never used before, a new perfume and just to be yourself. I am sure Jaune don't see you just as a partner and best friend." Velvet reassured Pyrrha, which still couldn't believe she was receiving encouraging words like that.

"You are?"

"The way he talk about you tell me so."

"Thanks Velvet. You helped me a lot." Pyrrha happiness was written all over her.

"So now I hope you stop giving me murderous glares when I talk to Jaune", she said with a big smile while Pyrrha wanted to disappear. Either Velvet was the most perceptive person in Beacon or Pyrrha the most obvious.

…

Pyrrha was glowing again. Almost everything went well with her date. Jaune noticed the clothes, the perfume, the makeup, even that she did something with her hair (she made it a little wavier) and he acted as the best boyfriend that she could wish (despite not being one yet). They ate at a nice family restaurant; they visited some stores (due to his seven sisters Jaune was very knowledgeable over girl's fashion) and watched a movie.

Now they were going back to Beacon as the night started and all Pyrrha wanted was a confession. She wanted him to tell her how he felt, something she always wanted but nobody did to her, all too afraid of the 'Invincible Girl' to actually try something on her. Except Jaune never saw her as Pyrrha Nikos the champion, but just as Pyrrha, Pyr, his partner and friend (which she desperately wanted to upgrade to girlfriend). When they were almost at Beacon, Jaune grabbed her hand and rushed her to the big tree in the backyard.

 _Will he? Please Jaune do it!_

At the backyard, Pyrrha eyes looked at the fireflies flying around; their faint green light likes small stars moving around. Then she felt Jaune hands on her waist, his blue eyes locked on her green ones, and he gave her the most nervous smile he had. But he didn't take his eyes of hers even for a moment. Their hearts were beating way too fast.

"Pyrrha Nikos, first I want to say sorry for all the troubles I gave you and thank you for a marvelous girl like yourself stuck with me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

 _OH MY GOD_!

"And I might now be doing a big mistake so feel free to interrupt me."

 _JAUNE PLEASE SAY IT BEFORE I JUMP ON YOU!_

"I love you Pyr. I realized that day I wore that dress for you that you are the only girl I would ever do that, and that I want to be with you forever."

"Jaune… I love you. I have being in love with you since we met at that forest…"

Jaune answered her with a soft and gentle kiss, while tears rolled from her eyes as the moment she waited far too long arrived. Jaune gently held her face and dried her tears and then kissed deeper, more passionate. Pyrrha held his head and caressed the back of it while kissing, his arms firmly holding her. As the fireflies flew around her, she wanted that moment she waited for so long would never stop. They only get apart when she needed to breathe again.

"So, how are we going to disclose we are a couple to our team. And RWBY oh god Yang will have a feast!" he stopped talking as Pyrrha put a finger in his lips.

"Jaune, if people discover the famed Pyrrha Nikos is dating, they will make a fuss and we won't have a moment of peace. I want to do everything a girl do with her first love in peace."

"Wait, am I your first love?"

"YES! The first person to treat me like a person and not a celebrity, the first person to take me to a date that wasn't also a marketing stunt, the first person I ever kissed", she confessed, her cheeks flushed red and smile as bright as ever. She wasn't crying anymore, but couldn't hold her happiness back.

"So I will work hard to be the last one too."

They kissed again as the fireflies landed on them.

Nobody saw it, the first kiss of Pyrrha and Jaune. Her first and she hoped last love that would last forever. The one battle Pyrrha couldn't win by herself but that victory came to her.

And so Pyrrha Nikos wish was answered. Her first love was as perfect as a tale, and her happiness as big as the world.


End file.
